Sacred Memories
by FruitAngel99
Summary: When two girls, Sora Yoshida and Tohru Honda, find out about the Sohma curse, Shigure must go and talk to Akito about erasing their memories. Akito's response: one girl's memories must be erased. As the Sohmas get to know the two girls, their hearts are torn between the two. Who's memories must be erased? And just what will happen to that person?
1. A curse!

**Here's the first chapter. enjoy! Sorry if the first chapter isn't good, I'm stilling working on it. **

Sora looked at her new school, Kaibara High School. She went inside and looked around for her class. "Okay… I'm confused." Sora said out loud to herself.

"Do you need some help?" Sora turned around and saw a boy with silver hair and purple hair.

"Yeah, I don't know what classroom to go to. I'm new." After a minute or so of talking, the boy smiled.

"Oh, now I know! You're in the same class as me! Here, I'll take you." When they reached the classroom the boy looked at Sora. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sora Yoshida." Sora said with a smile.

"My name is Yuki Sohma."

"That's a nice name." said Sora cheerfully. Yuki grinned.

"Well, see you." Yuki then walked off.

"He's interesting." Sora thought. "Kind of cute too." Sora blushed. "What am I thinking?" She scolded herself. "He wouldn't like me. No one else does…" Silently she walked over to an unused desk and sat down.

"Hello Mrs. Sora Yoshida." Sora jumped and then saw a girl with dirty blonde hair staring at her. "I saw you talking to Prince Yuki." Prince Yuki? What kind of name was that?

"Yeah, so what?"

"I understand you're a new student, so I'll be easier on you. Now, you just started high school, correct?" Sora nodded. "Well, that would make you a first year, so…" The girl seemed to be thinking hard. "You are supposed to call Yuki... Prince Yuki Sohma." She said finally.

"What? Why must I say that?" Sora asked a bit outraged.

"It is the Yuki Fan Club rules!"

"But I'm not even in that club!"

"It doesn't matter. As part of this school…" The teacher walked in and the girl quickly went back to her seat. In a few minutes, school began.

At lunch, Sora walked around, trying to find a seat. "Hey you." Sora looked in front of her and she saw a long blonde haired girl. "You're new, aren't you?" Sora nodded. "Come sit with us." The girl pointed at a table with two other girls. "My name is Arisa." They sat down and the two other girls introduce themselves.

"I am Saki." One girl said. She was wearing entirely black.

"I'm Tohru!" Tohru was wearing what looked like a school uniform. After the introductions were done, Arisa started to give her advice.

"Don't listen to those Yuki fan girls. Speaking of which, have you met Yuki yet?"

"Yeah, I have."

"What do you think of him?" Wow, suddenly they were asking for her opinion.

"He's interesting. I only saw him for a couple minutes, so I don't know too much." Saki looked away.

"Did you hear about that fan girl that tried to hug him? He just pushed her away and left her," said Arisa. Sora was a bit shocked.

"Why would he do that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but he's strange alright." Tohru looked slightly uncomfortable, and Sora wondered why.

Later that day, Sora started for home. This was the worst part of the day. She had to see her father, probably drunk. She passed a big house and couldn't help but look at it. That was when she saw a man walking out. He had short black hair and brown eyes. "Hello sir." Sora called out, though she wasn't sure why. The man looked at her.

"Hello!" The man said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sora."

"I'm Shigure."

"Sora!" Yuki stood a little further away. "My cousin isn't being a weirdo, is he?" Sora shook her head.

"He's your cousin?"

"I am, and I must ask why Yuki would call me a weirdo. I'm a very nice gentleman."

"Liar."

"Well anyway," Sora said hastily. "I should probably get going. Goodbye!" They waved and she ran off.

When she got home her suspicions were correct. Her father was drunk and was staggering around. "Sora?" He asked slowly when he saw Sora cooking.

"Yes father?"

"Get out." He said shortly. Stunned, Sora looked at him with disbelief.

"What do you mean father?" She asked calmly. He sometimes did this. Usually he would just walk away, and the next day he wouldn't remember a thing.

"Get out now, and don't come back." Her father said his voice raising.

"But father." She protested.

"GET OUT!" He yelled. "GET OUT NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!" Sora turned off the stove.

"Father, you don't mean that, right?"

"I'm tired of you around. Get out now before I hurt you." He grabbed a knife out of a drawer. He must have drunk a lot tonight. Scared, Sora ran out of house.

After a couple hours, she came back, but her father just yelled at her again. So she walked around. There was only one neighbor she had, and that was Shigure. She went over, but hesitated. They probably wouldn't like her. Sora turned to go when the door opened. "Sora." It was Yuki again. "I saw you standing there, do you need something?"

"I…just…"

"Did something bad happen to you?" Yuki questioned.

"Yuki! Who is that?" Sora heard Shigure say. Shigure walked up next to Yuki. "Well hello again Sora. Come on in!" Sora slowly walked inside. It was nice place. "Sit down, and tell us how your parents died."

"WHAT?" Yuki asked, shocked.

"Well I figured you were an orphan, coming over so much and all… but that's not it is it?" Shigure looked slightly embarrassed.

"My mom did die a couple years ago… my father…" Sora looked away. Yuki looked at her.

"Sora, is there something wrong with your father? I can tell there is something wrong." Sora sighed.

"He drinks a lot. Tonight he pointed a knife at me." Yuki and Shigure's eyes widened.

"You should stay here tonight." Shigure said firmly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother!"

"Not at all!" Shigure assured. "Yuki and I haven't eaten today, so we just need to get some food. We'll get you something as well." A few minutes later, they left. Sora sat down and wondered how this had all happened so fast.

An hour later, they came home with a girl, and not just any girl. It was Tohru. They both seemed surprised at the sight of each other. Exhausted, Sora asked if there was a place she could sleep. Yuki led her to a small room. "It isn't much," Yuki said apologetically.

"No, it's fine!" Sora said reassuringly. There was a sleeping bag on the floor. "Thanks." Sora said, with a smile on her face. Yuki left the room and Sora got into the sleeping bag. In a few minutes, she was asleep.

The next morning Sora was awakened by the sound of a roof breaking. That was when she realized that the roof was breaking in her room! It gave away and a boy jumped down. He had orange hair and orange eyes. The boy turned around and looked at Sora. "Where is Yuki?" He demanded.

"Um… maybe in bed?" Sora asked, a bit scared of this boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyo, and why are you in this house?" That was when Tohru walked in.

"Hi Sora…" Her voice trailed off once she saw Kyo. "Sora, who is this?"

"I'm here to fight Yuki." Kyo said. "Now show me where he is!"

"Calm down Kyo." Yuki appeared next to Tohru. "You shouldn't be mean to the ladies."

"Who said I was being mean?" Kyo looked at Sora. "I wasn't being mean, right?"

"Um, not really. A bit scary, but not mean…" Yuki smirked and gave Kyo a look that said _I win._

"Let's fight!" Kyo said, changing the subject.

"Wait!" Tohru protested as Kyo came closer. Sora got up and approached Kyo.

"Yeah, don't hurt yourselves!" Sora cried out. Sora ran at Kyo, but slipped and accidentally hugged him. When Sora opened her eyes, she was holding an orange cat. To make matters worse, a bit of the roof fell on Tohru and, dazed, she ran into Yuki and Shigure, who had just walked in. They turned into animals as well. There was silence as both girls tried to process what had just happened.

"He turned into a cat, an orange cat." Sora thought. She tried not to panic, Tohru didn't. Taking both of them, she left the room and rushed down the stairs.

"CALL THE VET! SOMEONE!" Tohru shouted. Sora thought she heard someone come in, because Tohru was trying to explain what happened. Whoever it was left, and the cat Sora was holding jumped out of her arms. Tohru came back up and looked at Sora. She looked flustered. Sora saw that Yuki and Shigure had turned into a mouse and dog.

"Okay, I'm a dog. Yuki here, he's a rat. The orange cat is Kyo," said Shigure. "We transform when hugged by a person of the opposite gender."

"That sounds like a problem," Sora remarked.

"You bet, and there is something else, when we transform back…" In seconds, they were back to their normal selves, and naked. Both girls squealed and turned away. "Sorry." When they were dressed, Shigure sighed. "Well, we have to tell the head of the family about this." Sora and Tohru nodded. That was when Tohru and Sora both remembered something.

"School!" They shouted together. "We will be late!" Sora remembered she was still in her uniform. She looked fine, except for all the wrinkles on the uniform. "Do you want me to wait for you?" Sora asked.

"No, it's fine." Tohru said. "You go ahead. It's your second day; you have to be on time, so that you get a good impression." Sora nodded and left.

A couple hours later, Shigure looked at Akito. "So, we had a two girls discover the Sohma family secret."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so the real question is, can they continue to live with these memories? Or must their memories be erased?" Akito was silent for a couple minutes. Then he finally spoke up.

"One of the girls cannot stay. I don't care who it is, but erase one girl's memories." Shigure's eyes widened.

"Can we have at least a few weeks to decide?" Akito nodded.

"Shigure, don't try to avoid this. Eventually, you must erase one girl's memories." Shigure nodded.

"It'll be done soon." Shigure promised. "Soon."


	2. Cultural festival!

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)**

Shigure didn't know why he lied to the girls. He just couldn't bear to tell them the truth. One of them had to lose their memories. Instead, he said "Well, Akito said you girls could stay for a bit."

"That's so nice of him!" Tohru said gratefully. Sora smiled.

"I think I'll go home and see how my dad is doing."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked, concerned. He was standing next to Shigure, and he knew Shigure must have lied.

"Yeah, if it gets bad, I'll come back." Shigure nodded and Sora left. Sora felt sorry for Tohru. A little bit earlier, Tohru had told Sora her back story. She couldn't imagine living in a tent. When she got home, her father was there. He was sitting on a chair, looking out into space. "Hi daddy." Sora said slowly. He looked at Sora, and that old fury appeared on his face.

"I thought I told you to leave." He muttered.

"But, you were drunk then so…"

"Pack your bags and get out. If I see you again…" He glanced over at the kitchen, and Sora knew what he was thinking.

"Yes sir." Sora went into her room and packed all her clothes. She didn't need anything else. She left the house without a word. For a few minutes, Sora waited outside the door, hoping that maybe her father would open it and let her back in. That didn't happen. When Sora got back to the house, she saw Kyo sitting on the roof. "Hi Kyo!" She shouted, trying to sound happy. Kyo looked down and grunted.

"Your name is Sora, right?" He said. Sora nodded. Kyo jumped off the roof. "Could you tell Tohru I'm sorry?"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't in class." He scolded himself. "Well, I guess I have to." He walked off.

"Hey Sora." Yuki was walking out of the bushes. "How was it?" Kyo, who wasn't too far away, stopped walking and looked at them, he was obviously curious.

"He told me to pack my bags and leave," Sora said, gesturing at the bags she was holding.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said, sorrow in his voice.

"It's okay. I guess I'm going to stay here for a while." Sora smiled.

"So our flower is staying!" Shigure said from afar. When Sora saw his face, she knew he was hiding something. He looked afraid and sad. What was it? "Hey, where's Kyo?" Sora looked back where Kyo was, and he wasn't there.

"Who cares?" said Yuki.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Sora observed.

"Well, he certainly isn't my friend." Yuki chuckled.

"Why is that?" Sora asked.

"It's the old folk tale." Sora heard Shigure say. "The cat, in other words Kyo, was tricked by the rat, Yuki. You see, there was going to banquet, and the rat told the cat that it was two days from then, which was a lie. So the cat missed the banquet."

"The poor cat…" Sora looked at Yuki quickly. "Not that I don't like you any less! I mean…" She blushed. Yuki did the same, and Shigure smirked. "I'm going to put my things inside." Sora rushed in and went into her room. She felt stupid. She had only known Yuki for a day, and she was saying things like that!

When Tohru got back from work, she was accompanied by Kyo. "OOH, so you took Tohru home by yourself? And you scared Tohru!" He did a mock gasp. "Kyo's a pervert! Kyo's a pervert!"

"I AM NOT!" Kyo shouted angrily. Tohru and Sora laughed, and Yuki smiled. "What's for dinner?"

"Some fried leeks." Tohru and Sora said together casually.

"Not leeks…. Anything but leeks…" He said angrily.

"Oh Kyo, you don't like leeks?" Tohru asked.

"I hate leeks!" He said as Sora put them on the table. "Leeks are the nastiest food in the…" Kyo stopped when Yuki stuffed a piece of leek in his mouth.

"So Sora, how do you like our school?" Tohru asked Sora as they ate.

"It's pretty nice."

"Did you see Kyo at school today?" Tohru asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Sora thought back. She had seen Kyo for a bit, but then he had left. "So he's going to our school now?"

"Unfortunately!" Kyo put in.

"You'll like the school Kyo. I've only been there for two days, but it's very nice." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Don't pay any attention to Kyo. He's a jerk," advised Yuki.

"You're the jerk around here!" Kyo yelled.

"Time out you two!" Shigure butted in. After a while, Kyo and Yuki finally stopped arguing with each other.

An hour later, Sora decided it would be fun to take a look around. So she left the house and walked around the place. She started walking down the road when she saw something. It was a small garden. Curious, she walked up to it. She saw rows and rows of vegetables. "Wow. I wonder whose garden this is." She thought.

"So you found my garden." Sora saw Yuki standing next to a tree.

"This is your garden? It looks so cool!" Sora said in awe.

"Thanks." Sora looked around.

"How did you do all this?"

"Let's just say it took me a while." Sora laughed. "You know, you're pretty cute." Sora looked at Yuki in surprise.

"T-thank you…" She said, still shocked. Yuki smiled and started to tell Sora about the garden.

Over a couple days, Yuki and Sora started to get closer. Arisa and Saki thought that was cute, and Tohru grinned. Shigure was the only one who seemed concerned, and Sora wondered why.

"It's time for the cultural festival!" Yuki announced one day at class. As the class talked about it, they decided on what they would do. It would be rice balls and hit-or-miss was the main attraction. Kyo's idea was immediately thrown out. In response he ran out of the room. Tohru chased after him. "Stupid cat…" Sora heard Yuki mutter.

"Oh Yuki!" Oh no… it was those stupid Yuki fan club girls again. One of the girls was holding a dress. "We want you to wear this."

Of all the things Sora thought she would see in life, seeing Yuki Sohma dressed up as a girl wasn't one of them. She had to admit, he was a cute girl. That night at the cultural festival, Yuki was drawing in crowds with the dress. "Maybe instead of rice balls we should have gotten a bunch of men to dress up like girls." Sora said to Tohru. Tohru laughed.

"I can't help but think Yuki's mad at me. He had this grumpy look on his face," Tohru said worriedly.

"He's just upset because he has to wear a dress," Kyo said. He had an evil smile on his face. "Serves him right." Suddenly, a little boy came out of nowhere and ran over to Tohru.

"TOHRU!" The boy said with glee. "I'm so glad you're here! Hey…" He whispered in her ear. "You know about the zodiac curse, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I can hug you!" The boy jumped to hug her, but Sora grabbed his shirt.

"You can't! You'll transform!" Sora scolded.

"Yeah, listen to the girl!" said Kyo. The boy nodded and Sora let go. As soon as she did, the boy hugged Tohru, in an instant the boy transformed into a rabbit. Sora did what any one would do. She panicked.

"What do we do?" Sora asked, trying to hide the rabbit.

"Ugh, Momiji is such a stupid kid," Kyo muttered. So that was that boy's name. Sora looked over and saw that Yuki was by a man. He had black hair that covered one of his green eyes. He looked at Sora with a glare. Sora quickly turned her head. She didn't like that man, whoever he was. That was when things got worse. Some of the fan girls saw clothes on the floor and a rabbit.

"Where did that kid go?" They asked each other.

"We're in deep trouble," Sora thought to herself.

"You don't think I'm pretty do you?" Sora heard Yuki cry out. "You go off about some rabbit, and you immediately forget about your princess." All the girls were back to Yuki.

"Let's go!" Tohru urged, and they left for the roof.

"Momiji, that was very irresponsible." The man from before was on the roof, and he was scolding Momiji.

"Tohru he's scary!" Momiji said, clinging to Tohru. Sora had to agree with Momiji. Every time she looked at the man, he had a glare on his face.

"We should punish him or something!" Kyo said angrily.

"Poor Yuki, he's being punished down stairs, having to entertain all those girls." Sora said, feeling pity.

"Are you kidding me? Who cares about that rat? I'm glad he's down there suffering…" Yuki kicked him into the sky.

"Wow…" Sora said, watching Kyo fly. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, and I need to take this dress off." Sora noticed that the man and Momiji had left. "Tohru, Sora!" Yuki said to get their attention. "Don't be around Hatori, that man you met. He's bad news."

"I'm going to go back down stairs." Tohru said cheerfully. Kyo followed her. Sora looked at Yuki. He was trying to take off the dress.

"You know, you looked really cute," Sora said quietly.

"It's not good for a man to be called cute. How embarrassing."

"On the bright side, you won't have to do it again!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's good." He smiled at her, but then frowned slightly. "Um, my hair is caught on a button."

"Oh! I can fix that." In a few seconds, it was out.

"Sora, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How are you still happy? Your father kicked you out of your house, and your mother is dead." Sora was silent for a minute.

"Well, I guess I have been looking at the bright side of things. Honestly, I don't know."

"I like you Sora." Yuki said with a smile. Sora blushed. Nobody had ever said that to her before. "You're cute and fun to be around."

"Thank you Yuki. I must admit, I've never heard someone say that to me."

"Now you have." Sora noticed Yuki was really close to her. He kissed her on the cheek. Sora had to keep herself from freaking out. "Why don't we go downstairs?" All she could do was nod.

"I'm a terrible person, you know." Shigure said. He was talking over the phone to Hatori. "I'm letting this drag on for too long. One of those girls will lose it all."

"If Sora didn't have a similar story, I would say make Sora lose her memories."

"Yes, but that's not all."

"What?"

"I've turned into a perverted stalker…" Shigure chuckled a bit. "Yuki is falling in love with Sora, I think."

"And why do you think that?"

"I saw Yuki kiss Sora on the cheek."

"It was just one kiss, and not even on the lips."

"Yes, but have you ever seen Yuki kiss a girl before?" Hatori was silent. "Maybe I shouldn't keep this going."

"It's too late Shigure. You should let this go for a bit longer, and see how their relationship works out."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Shigure hung up and stared at the wall. Why did this have to happen to him, of all people? "Well, there is no way going around it. Yuki, you've got a tough future ahead of you."


	3. a living nightmare

**Well, I'm an idiot. If you read the last chapter, then you'll noticed I forgot two important things. Kagura's appearance and when Tohru leaves and then comes back. I completely spaced out on those two events when I wrote chapter 2. I promise those will show up. I'm so sorry! Also, sorry for the short chapter. I like ending in cliffhangers, so I ended it like this.**

The next day, Tohru wasn't at the house. "Where did she go?" Sora asked.

"Don't you remember her saying that she wasn't going to be here?" Shigure asked. Oh yeah… Sora had forgotten about that. Kyo and Yuki were watching TV, looking bored. Yuki perked up when he saw Sora.

"Hello Sora." He said cheerfully.

"Hi!"

"Sora, can we talk alone?" Shigure asked. Sora nodded and they walked off. Yuki started to follow them.

"Hey," Kyo said as Yuki started to leave the room. "Shigure obviously doesn't want you to go. Stay here."

"He's been keeping something from me. I know it. And I don't have to do anything you want me to do." Yuki snapped.

"Fine, whatever," Kyo said angrily.

When they were outside, Shigure looked around at the scenery. "Sora, I think you're a nice girl. Yuki does too, and he may even be in love." Shigure turned to Sora. "That's why I have to do this."

"Do what?"

"If I don't… I…" Shigure had a confused look on his face, like he didn't know what to say "I lied to you and Tohru. Akito wanted me to erase one of the girl's memories." Sora sighed.

"You chose me."

"Don't take it the wrong way!" Shigure said quickly. "I gave you time. I would have made you lose them before the festival."

"It doesn't matter though. I'm still going to lose all the memories I hold close."

"That's true." Shigure looked deeply saddened. "Hatori has the power to erase memories. He is coming over today. Tohru went over there, and she'll come back with him. That gives you a couple hours." Shigure walked away, leaving Sora alone. She fell to the ground. She was going to lose everything, and everybody, including Yuki.

"Sora!" Yuki cried out as he ran up to her. Sora saw tears in his eyes. "I heard every word. Sora… I'm so sorry! If I could do something, I would!"

"Yuki, I'm glad it's me." Yuki looked at Sora in surprise. "If it hadn't been me, it would have been Tohru. I don't want Tohru to have to go back to leaving in a tent, forgetting all the memorable experiences she has had. It wouldn't be right."

"But, you know she'll go back to her Grandfather's."

"Yes, but who knows when she'll go back? Maybe not for a long time… so it's better that my memories are erased." Yuki looked shocked. He quickly leaned in and hugged her, immediately turning into a rat.

"I promise you'll never leave my memories Sora." He said, tears running down his cheeks. Sora started to cry too.

"Thank you." She said between tears. "Thank you."

When Tohru and Hatori came back, her heart sank to the very bottom. Tohru walked in, and she looked sad. So she knew. Sora wished she could disappear. Shigure motioned to the door and Sora got up. She walked outside and saw Hatori and Shigure coming after her. "I'm sorry our second meeting had to be like this." Hatori said quietly.

"I'm watching." Yuki said. He was standing in the doorway.

"Yuki I…" Shigure began. However, Yuki stopped him with a glare. Hatori walked over to Sora.

"Sit down." Sora sat down on the grass. Hatori sat down next to her. "Only look at me please." Obediently, she looked directly at his eyes. He put his hand on her face.

"Goodbye Yuki." Sora whispered. Even though she had said it quietly, Yuki still heard it. He choked back a sob.

"I'm going to miss you," said Yuki. Then everything went black.


	4. Arguement! A women named Kana

**Here is another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Yuki looked out of his window. Kagura was coming to see them. Yuki thought Tohru might like her. Too bad Sora wasn't here… "KYO!" Yuki heard Kagura scream. After a couple minutes of crashing and bashing, Yuki thought she had calmed down, as he couldn't hear any more noises. "Hey, where is Yuki?" Everyone was silent, until Shigure finally spoke.

"He's upstairs." Shigure said quietly. "You may not want to…" Yuki could hear Kagura racing up the steps. Oh no… Kagura opened his door and peeked inside.

"Yuki?" Yuki put on his best smile and looked at her.

"Hello Kagura. How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, but what's wrong with you? Everyone was acting strange downstairs so I thought something must be wrong."

"It's nothing. Let's go and see the others," Yuki said cheerfully. Deep down, he didn't feel happy at all.

When Sora woke up, she had a headache. She sat up and found herself in a small hotel room. Sora got up and tried to think. She remembered going home and her father telling her to leave. "I guess I went here for the night." Sora thought. Still, that gave her an uneasy feeling. Sora went downstairs and asked for the day. What she heard startled her. It had been a week! But that didn't make sense… the day she had started school had been a week ago. Something must have happened that she couldn't remember. Sora went back to her room and saw bags on a chair. In the bags were all her clothes. "What is happening to me?" Sora yelled in frustration. "I'm been unconscious for a week, I some how wind up in a hotel, and I have all my clothes with me!" That was when she heard a knock on her door. Curious, Sora walked over and opened the door. A woman stood there, probably in her twenties. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had a look of concern on her face.

"I thought I heard shouting, are you okay?" The women asked, concerned. That was when the women realized it. "Oh my goodness! You must be only fifteen! What are you doing in a hotel all by yourself?"

"Um… I…" Sora didn't know what to say.

"You need to come with me!" She said firmly. "Do you have some things with you?" Sora nodded. "Okay, grab them and I'll take you to my room." Sora wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but she didn't have any other place to go. When Sora had all her things together, the women took her to a room that wasn't far away from Sora's. The women laughed suddenly. "I never told you my name! I'm Kana!"

"My name is Sora." Kana smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

That night, Yuki walked to his garden. Kagura had made a giant mess in the house, so Yuki didn't want to stay in there. "I wonder what Sora is doing now." Yuki thought. She was probably wondering how she had gotten in that hotel. Yuki stopped walking. What if Sora got her memories back? Would they erase her memories again? Or was there a chance that she could be accepted? Maybe that was the answer! She simply had to remember again! "Hold on there." He thought. "That's a giant stretch. There is no way Akito would just let her come back. But what if Sora just keeps on remembering? Eventually Akito will give in, there is no doubt about it!"

"I can hear you." Yuki saw Shigure standing in the distance. "You may have thought you were just thinking, but I could hear every word."

"So?" Yuki said, slightly annoyed.

"I know you want Sora to come back to you Yuki. The thing is that may be impossible. Suppose she does remember, Hatori might just make it even harder for her."

"How?"

"Well, right now Hatori has managed to keep Sora within this city, and she'll go to Kaibara high school. If she gets her memories back, he may change all of them completely. It's possible, you know." Yuki started to walk away. He didn't want to hear this. "You'll just feel more pain if you continue Yuki."

"This isn't about me! It's about Sora, and how she feels right now."

"How do you think she feels now?"

"Confused, maybe even scared. I can only imagine what it must feel like." Yuki turned and faced Shigure. "That's why I must help her!"

"Yuki, you've only known this girl for a week and now you're acting like this?"

"I'm not in love!" Shigure looked at him with disbelief. "And how exactly is she supposed to continue with life, feeling like she's missing something?"

"How do you know Yuki?" Their voices were getting a lot higher. "You don't know how she feels! Maybe she likes it this way!"

"Oh come on Shigure! Surely you don't think Sora is happy? Just think, Sora wakes up in a strange hotel, in her mind she missed a whole week and she doesn't know how. If I were her, I would want to know the truth. And that is what I want to give her! Is that so wrong?" Shigure was silent. "This isn't like what happened to Hatori! If I give Sora her memories back, it won't change her. She'll probably be relieved for goodness sake! Shigure, convince Akito that this is okay. One more person that knows isn't going to kill him." Shigure started to walk away.

"I'm not going to do anything of the sort." Yuki sighed.

"Then I'll do it myself." Yuki ran off.

The next day, Sora had to go to school. Kana told her that she could just come back as soon as school was over. "I'll probably be here. In case I'm not, here's a key to the hotel door." Kana handed Yuki a key. "We get to stay here for two more days. After that we can go somewhere else. I'll make sure it's close enough to your school."

"Kana, why are you doing this?" Sora asked.

"Well, because I want to." Sora still didn't understand, but she let it slide. Perhaps eventually she would understand.

"Thank you." Sora said quietly. Kana gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong? I know there is something." Deep down, Sora didn't want to tell Kana. She had just met this women and she was already asking questions like that.

"I'll tell you when I get back." Kana didn't seem satisfied, but nodded.

When Sora got to school, the first person she ran into was Tohru. "Hello Tohru! How are you doing today?" She asked, trying to get into a better mood.

"I'm doing well!" Tohru said quickly. Tohru seemed to be in a panic, and Sora wondered why. "I've got to go. Bye!" Then she ran off.

"That was strange," Sora thought. Why had Tohru acted that way? "Well, I suppose I'll find out more as the day continues."


	5. Sora becomes a eavesdropper

**Enjoy this new chapter! :)**

When Sora accidentally walked into Yuki, she knew something was up. "I'm sorry Yuki!" She said apologetically.

"It's okay." Yuki stared at her for a minute. Sora felt extremely uncomfortable. "I've got to go." Then he ran off without another word. Sora watched him go, and she felt he was hiding something.

"That doesn't matter anyway." She thought. "I barely know him." Sora walked off, feeling a bit depressed. That was when she passed a boy. Sora couldn't help but stare at his orange hair. How in the world had he managed to get it that color? When the boy looked at Sora, he flinched and walked away. "Hey, how did you manage to get your hair that color?" Sora asked.

"None of your business." The boy snapped angrily as he passed her.

"How rude!" Sora said angrily. "It was just a simple question!"

Later that day, she told Arisa, Saki, and Tohru about what was happening to her. "I woke up in a hotel, and to make matters worse, it was a week later! I had been asleep for a whole week! Is that even possible?"

"That is strange," Arisa agreed.

"Perhaps you were knocked unconscious or something?" Sora shook her head.

"The last thing I remember I was at my father's house. There is no way I could go from there to the hotel." Tohru was being unusually silent.

"I don't know what to say. That's just so weird…" Arisa said, staring at her lunch.

"That isn't all. I met this girl named Kana. She was very nice to me, and offered to let me stay with her."

"Aww, that's nice." Saki said gently. Tohru looked at Sora in alarm.

"You mean Kana Sohma?"

"I don't know, she just told me her name was Kana." Tohru nodded and became silent again. "Do you know her or something?"

"No, not at all!" Tohru said quickly. Sora could tell Tohru was lying.

"Uh-huh," was all Sora said.

Tohru checked out a couple books at the library. She scolded herself about Sora. She shouldn't have panicked so much. That was when she received the call.

An hour later, Tohru walked to Shigure's house. Shigure was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. He looked up at her and smiled. Tohru sighed and told Shigure what about her Grandfather calling her. Kyo was near and heard the whole thing, a shocked look on his face. "I guess I should start to pack." As she walked out, she ran into Yuki. He had been standing there the whole time. "Thank you for letting me stay!" Tohru said cheerfully. All Yuki could do was nod. As she left, Yuki stared at the ground. He had lost Sora, now he was going to lose Tohru?

"No, I haven't lost any of them yet!" He thought to himself. "First, I need to talk to Akito." But deep down, Yuki was scared. He didn't like talking to Akito. Akito reminded him of so many bad memories…

"Really Yuki? Of all the considerate things you could have said…" Shigure rambled on. Yuki just stared at the stairs, wondering what to do.

When Sora got back, Kana wasn't there. So she sat down on the bed and started doing homework. After she had finished, she decided to go outside. "I better leave a note," Sora thought. When she had done that, she rushed out of the hotel and walked around. That was when she saw Tohru, a gloomy expression on her face. "Tohru! Is something wrong?" Sora asked as she got closer. Tohru sighed and smiled at her.

"Everything is fine! I have to go, see you!" Then she ran off.

"UGH! Why is everyone except for Saki and Arisa seem to act like I'm some monster or something?"

"I don't know." Sora turned around and saw Kana standing there. "Did you do something?"

"Not that I know… but who knows, I can't remember the last week." Sora said bitterly.

"Come on; let's go back to the hotel." Kana said, trying to lighten the mood. Sora simply nodded and they went back.

A few hours later, Yuki was sitting in his garden, looking up at the sky. Yuki wanted to talk to Akito, but he was a bit afraid of him. Who knew what kind of things would Akito do when Yuki asked him? Akito wasn't the least bit scared to give Yuki harsh punishments. And now Yuki was faced with another predicament. Tohru was gone. He had lost both girls, just like that. He couldn't help but wonder if that stupid cat felt the same way. "I doubt it," Yuki thought. "He never really talked to Sora, and Kyo has always been a jerk towards Tohru." As Yuki walked back to the house he saw Kyo standing near a bush.

"Hey, let's talk." Kyo said quietly.

"About what?"

"Sora." Yuki kept walking. Kyo looked at Yuki.

"Don't think you're the only person who misses her!"

"You barely talked to her."

"That doesn't mean I didn't like her! She was nice and like Tohru!" Yuki looked at Kyo.

"Then what do you want to do? Sora is out of our reach."

"Stop avoiding her. I saw Sora run into you today. Be your usual annoying self around her." Kyo smirked. "Honestly, must I give you romantic advice?" Yuki ignored him and ran off.

When Sora went to school the next day, she was encountered by Yuki. "Yuki, hi!"

"Sorry I ran off like that the last time we saw each other," Yuki said, his head turned away.

"Oh… it's okay." Sora said with a smile. "Don't worry about it!"

"That's relief," Yuki said cheerfully, now looking straight at her. "Well, I'll see you later!" He then walked off. "Hmm," he thought. "Despite the fact that Kyo is a total idiot, he wasn't too far off with that advice."

Kyo looked up at the sky. At school he had seen Tohru. He had acted so weird, but he couldn't help it. Their relationship would never be the same. He missed her. Kyo stood up, which was kind of hard, considering he was on the roof. "I need to get her back!" Kyo thought. "I'll go see if that dumb rat will help me." He went off the roof and rushed into the house.

Sora looked out the window. A wonderful smell was in air as Kana whipped up a quick dinner. That was when she saw Yuki and that orange haired boy walking down the sidewalk. She remembered him from school. What was Yuki doing with that rude weirdo? Sora lifted the window up a bit so that maybe she could hear their conversation. She knew it was eavesdropping, but she just wanted to hear a bit of it. "Give me that map!" The orange haired boy shouted angrily.

"Nope," Yuki said coolly.

"We'll never find her house that this rate!"

"Of course we will."

"And how do you expect to do that, genius?"

"It's just a block away."

"Oh…" They walked passed the hotel, and Sora couldn't see them anymore. Quickly, Sora rushed out of the room and out of the building. She ran around the block and saw them walking up to a house. They were inside for a few minutes, and then the orange haired boy came out with Tohru. Sora dove behind a tree so they wouldn't see her.

"Kyo!" Tohru said as Kyo dragged her along. So that was the orange dude's name… As they walked by, Yuki came out. Sora hopped out of the bushes. For some weird reason, she wanted to talk to Yuki.

"Yuki!" He looked at her in surprise. "I just wanted to see you." Sora said, not sure what to say.

"Hello Sora, we just came to pick Tohru up."

"Cool." Sora said, ignoring that what Yuki had said had been very weird.

"Is there something you need?"

"No, you just…" Sora couldn't help but think Yuki had something to do with what was happening to her. She turned around. "It was nothing…" She whispered. As she walked away, Yuki grabbed her hand.

"Wait Sora!" Yuki said quickly. He turned her around, so they were face to face. "This won't make sense, but I want you to know that I'll get him to let you back. I promise." He pulled her closer and kissed her. Yuki let go and ran away, leaving Sora by herself. Sora stared at the ground, not believing what had just happened. Yuki Sohma had kissed her, and on the lips!


	6. Endurance Run

**Sorry it took me so long! And this is a fairly short chapter... sorry about that too! I hope you enjoy this new one! **

"The endurance run is tomorrow!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Basically hell on Earth…" Arisa muttered.

"What do you mean Arisa?" Sora asked. They were sitting in class, waiting for the teacher to come.

"The endurance run is a very painful experience… nothing to be excited about." Sora sighed.

"Sounds great." Arisa nodded.

"Don't worry Sora. I will be there right besides you," said Saki. Sora smiled. However, Sora was sure it wasn't going to be fun.

The next day Sora was sitting under a tree, waiting for the endurance run to start. Tohru was beside her. "Where's Arisa today?" Sora asked.

"She decided this would be a good day to skip." Tohru explained. Sora laughed gently. That was when Yuki came over. Sora couldn't help but blush when she saw him. This was the first time since the kiss that they had actually met face to face.

"Yuki, are you sure you can do this?" That was when Sora noticed it. Yuki was very pale. He looked horribly sick.

"Don't worry," Yuki assured.

"She's right. You look really sick." Sora put in. Yuki looked at her, and both of them blushed. Tohru seemed to be very curious, but said nothing.

"I can't leave. If I did that stupid ca…" He stopped and changed it quickly. "That stupid jerk wouldn't stop bothering me." Sora saw Kyo, hissing at Yuki.

"Are you guys having a race or something?" Sora asked.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"He knows he's going to lose!" Kyo shouted.

"You should probably just ignore him." Sora advised.

"I should, but after a while he just becomes too annoying to ignore."

"Oh yeah?!" They would have continued to argue, but the teachers interrupted to announce that they were starting the run. Sora and Tohru went into the middle of the crowd of girls where they found Saki.

"I shall try my best." Saki said, not showing very much confidence.

"We can do it!" Sora said encouragingly. When they started, Sora ran, and Saki fell. "WHAT?!"

"This is as far as I can go…." Sora wasn't sure what to do next. Either burst out laughing or keep running. Tohru seemed to have genuine concern for Saki.

"Are you sure?"

"We need to keep running." Sora butted in. They didn't seem to pay attention. Frustrated, Sora kept on going.

After a couple minutes, Sora managed to keep up the pace. That was, until she saw him. It was a boy, sitting in the grass, with a very unusual hair color. It was black and white. Curious, Sora walked over to him. "Hi." Sora said. The boy looked at him.

"Are you Tohru Honda?"

"Actually, no. My name is Sora Yoshida." The boy's eyes widened, but he said nothing. She heard someone else come from behind, and Sora saw Tohru. Tohru had a frantic expression on her face. It immediately went away once Tohru saw the boy, and she looked slightly embarrassed.

"Hey Sora… I thought… he was an old man…"

"No Tohru… he isn't." There was a very awkward silence.

"You wouldn't happen to be Tohru Honda?" The boy asked.

"Actually, I am."

"Then she can go." The boy said, looking at Sora.

"WHAT?! HOW RUDE!" Sora said, shocked at the boy's behavior. The boy just gave her a blank stare, like he couldn't understand what was wrong. Angry, she started walking away, when suddenly two blurs blew passed her. "What was that?" Sora thought. She then heard a loud thump. Sora looked over and saw that the two blurs had actually been boys. She then realized they were Yuki and Kyo. Kyo was on the ground, fury plan on his face. That was when Sora saw it. Kyo had tripped over a strip of rope, obviously put there on purpose.

"Hello Kyo." The boy said, coming into view.

"Haru?" Yuki said, stunned.

"YOU JERK!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"I wanted to see you Kyo. It's time to fight."

"I don't want to fight you. You just interrupted my race with Yuki. Get lost." Sora couldn't help but notice that Haru looked like he was getting angry, even angrier than Kyo.

"Um Kyo… you should probably fight him," said Sora. It seemed they didn't realize Sora was there because they gave her a surprised look.

"You should probably keep going." Yuki told Sora.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Haru and Kyo are just going to argue." At first, Sora was about to leave, but then something she suddenly felt like she shouldn't.

"I'll stay, if you don't mind." Sora saw that Yuki was still pale. "Yuki, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm just fine." Sora put her attention back to Haru and Kyo. Now they were actually brawling, and it was hard to tell who had the upper hand.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asked, deeply concerned.

"It's best that we don't get into this," said Yuki. "They won't listen." Yuki suddenly started coughing and fell the ground.

"Yuki!" Sora cried out as she knelt down beside him. "What's wrong?" Haru and Kyo stopped and noticed Yuki on the ground. Haru raced over.

"Yuki, you know you aren't supposed to do a lot when you're sick…" Haru said quietly.

"How do we get him back to the school?" Sora asked urgently. Haru and Kyo looked at each other, and Sora thought they were silently arguing. Kyo then looked at Sora.

"Sora, go back to the school." Kyo said rather harshly.

"But Yuki-

"He'll be fine!" Haru said calmly. Sora sighed.

"Okay…." She slowly walked towards the school. When she walked for a bit, she looked back, and saw something shocking. Kyo and Tohru were standing there, but Haru wasn't there. Instead, there was a cow. Why was that cow there? Sora was about to run back, but stopped abruptly. Kyo would probably be mad at her if she went back, and Sora wasn't sure that she wanted to deal with that. So she turned around and headed back, but a million different questions were inside her head. Had Haru transformed into a cow? Was it possible? The idea was ridiculous, but then again…

That night, Sora talked to Kana about it. "So, I turn around and I see a cow. No Haru." Kana started laughing.

"You think he transformed into a cow?" Sora blushed from embarrassment.

"Kana! I'm being serious!" Kana stopped laughing.

"Look Sora, that's just insane. People don't transform into cows. They probably pulled a prank on you or something. I wouldn't take it seriously." Sora couldn't help but be doubtful about that. "I personally wouldn't think much about it."

"I guess…" In Sora's head, she knew that there was something going on. There was a reason that cow was there, and she was going to find out why.


	7. Akito and a choice

Sorry** this chapter was so short, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Enjoy!**

Sora walked down the hall. It had been a week since the endurance run, and Sora's mind was still reeling with questions. Had Haru really turned into a cow? And if so, why did Kyo not want her to see? What kind of secrets was he hiding? "Maybe I could get it out of Tohru…" Sora thought. "She had seen it too…"

"Hi Sora!" Sora turned around and saw Tohru running up to her. "Want to go to class together?" Sora smiled.

"Sure!" As they walked to class, Sora wondered how to approach this situation. She could simply blurt out her question, or she could strategically ask Tohru. The second choice seemed like the best choice. "Hey Tohru?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when Kyo had told me pretty harshly for me to leave when Yuki got sick?" Tohru nodded. "I was wondering why Kyo was so crabby."

"Kyo can be like that sometimes." Tohru said with a shrug. "I wouldn't take it to heart."

"But, he only wanted ME to leave. Don't you think that was a bit strange? I mean, why didn't he ask you?" Tohru's face turned a bit pale.

"Hmm, maybe you should ask him."

"Okay, I will. Do you know where he is?"

"He was talking to one of the new students, but they didn't want anyone to disturb them."

"I'm sure he won't mind." As Sora started to walk away, however, Tohru grabbed Sora's hand.

"Sora, wait!" Sora turned around and looked at Tohru.

"What is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell Kyo or Yuki, or any person with the last name Sohma!" Tohru said, looking desperate.

"Alright… what's the secret?" Tohru sighed.

"It's about the Sohma family."

"So this is their school, Kaibara High…"

"Yes Akito." Shigure said, looking at him. They were sitting in a car, going into a parking lot.

"This will be fun. Yuki hasn't seen me in so long. It will be good for him." Akito smiled.

Sora woke up in a small bed. "Oh… what happened..?" Sora got out of the bed and found a door. When she exited the room, Sora realized she was still in the school. That was when Sora remembered what happened. Tohru had told her the Sohma family secret, and then she had felt a terrible pain in her head… "I must have passed out," Sora said to herself.

"You must be Sora." Sora looked over and saw a boy her age standing there. "Hello, my name is Akito Sohma." Sohma…. Sora had a feeling this was bad.

"You're right, my name is Sora. How did you know?" Akito smiled.

"I know a lot about you Sora Yoshida. I know that about a half an hour ago you talked to Tohru Honda. She told you about our family curse. You know what that means."

"What?" Sora asked.

"Oh... that's right. You don't remember," Akito said scornfully. "Well, its okay." Akito grabbed Sora's arm. "All I need is for you to come with me!"

"Akito!" Sora looked behind her and saw Yuki standing there, a horrified look on his face. "Why have you grabbed Sora's arm like that?" Akito immediately let go.

"It's none of your concern Yuki." Akito said quietly. "I suggest you leave. Now."

"No. There is something I wanted to talk to you about." Akito glared at Yuki.

"And what is it?" Yuki looked at Sora.

"Sora, if you wouldn't mind…" Sora knew what Yuki meant immediately, and she rushed down the hallway, leaving just Akito and Yuki.

Yuki sighed. This was the moment. He took a deep breathe and said, "Akito, I want to give Sora her memories back." Akito smirked.

"I see. And why should I allow that?"

"Because... it's the right thing to do!"

"Oh really Yuki? Are you telling me you don't like Tohru Honda?"

"That's not it at all! I just want both of them at Shigure's house." Akito was silent for a minute, but the silence was broken was broken by his laughter.

"Yuki, you're in love!"

"Yes. Now tell me what I want to hear. Let me tell Sora the truth. I know her memories could come back. All I need is your approval." Akito smirked.

"Tell me, why should I do that?"

"I love her, and I want to admit it to her. Maybe she feels the same way."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Then I'll accept it and move on." Akito seemed to think for a minute.

"Let's make a deal. I'll let you tell Sora about her lost memories if you tell Tohru to leave your home." Yuki's eyes widened. "It's time for you to decide who you are willing to give up. Tohru or Sora? When she's left, tell me, and I will make sure you're telling the truth."

"But.."

"Do we have a deal?"

"I…I…"

"I thought you loved Sora? If you do, then just how far are you willing to go for her? From what I'm seeing right now, you aren't going very far at all." Yuki held out his hand.

"Deal."

Sora stumbled out of the school building. She felt like her head was spinning. Sora had listened in to Akito and Yuki's conversation, and now all her memories were starting to flood back into her mind. She had left her father's house and stayed with Shigure, but eventually they had to erase her memories. "What can I do now?" She thought to herself. "What can I do?"


	8. finding Yuki

Sora fell on her bed, her newly remember memories filling her head. She had lived at Shigure's house and she had slowly fallen in love with Yuki. The door to the apartment opened and Kana walked in. "Hi Sora, how was school?"

"Okay." Kana looked at Sora.

"What's wrong Sora?" Kana asked urgently. "Usually you have a smile on your face."

"I got my memories back." Kana's eyes widened.

"That's fantastic! Did you have any memories about that boy?" Kana asked.

"Yes. We lived in the same house together with a man named Shigure, a boy named Kyo, and a girl named Tohru. I need to go to that house. I know Yuki is in trouble and I might be the only person who can help."

"Hi Yuki!" Tohru said cheerfully. Yuki smiled, hiding the horror within him. He had to make Tohru leave. Yuki wasn't sure he could do that. Poor Tohru would be forced to go to her unloving relatives. Sure her grandfather was nice, but still. "Yuki, what's wrong?" Yuki snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry." Tohru laughed.

"For what Yuki? You haven't done anything wrong!" Not yet, Yuki thought.

"I'm sorry for anything I might do in the future." Yuki grabbed Tohru and hugged her, immediately turning into a rat.

Sora rushed down the street. She was happy that Kana had made her take an umbrella. It was raining hard. Then Sora saw someone she recognized. "SHIGURE!" Sora shouted happily. Shigure looked up and shock came onto his face.

"Sora." Shigure said, completely surprised. That was when Sora remembered something else. Shigure was told by Akito to erase her memories. For a moment, Sora felt scared. She had just gotten her memories back; she didn't want anyone to take them away. Panicked, Sora ran off. She would cut around to Yuki's house. Sora could hear Shigure shouting for Sora to come back.

"Sorry Shigure, but I can't risk it," Sora thought.

About fifteen minutes later Sora reached the house. "I'm in the back. Maybe I should go around."

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Sora looked up and saw Kyo sitting on the roof.

"Kyo, it's raining! You shouldn't be up there," Sora reprimanded. Kyo hopped down and rushed over.

"How did you find this house?"

"I'll tell you in a sec. I just need to find Yuki." Sora rushed up to the back door and went inside. "Yuki! Where are you?" Yuki appeared from around the corner.

"Sora..!" Sora rushed up to him.

"I remember everything Yuki! I remember living in this house, you kissing me on the cheek, everything!" Sora said excitedly.

"How did you find out?"

"I'll talk about that later. What matters is I know that Akito wants you to make Tohru leave in order for me to be able to stay with you. Yuki, please don't do it!" Yuki looked down.

"Do you love me Sora?" Sora nodded quickly. "Then let me do this."

"Why can't we just keep this a secret?"

"Because it will come out eventually, and I don't want you to get hurt. You see, Hatori Sohma knew a woman named Kana." Sora's eyes widened.

"But I know a Kana! I have been living with her for a while now!"

"Is her last name Sohma?"

"Yes!"

"Wow… Hatori should meet her again. But that's a matter for another time. Sora, please, let me do what I have to do. This isn't easy for me either."

"Yuki you,"

"You need to go before Shigure gets back. I don't want him knowing that you have your memories back. He'll tell Akito," Yuki interrupted. "Please Sora." Sora hesitated, but started walking away.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Sora said, putting a smile on her face.

"Yeah! It'll be great!" Sora then ran off. A minute later, Kyo walked into the room.

"How did she find out?" Kyo asked.

"I think she eavesdropped on my conversation with Akito."

"Aren't you mad?" Yuki sighed.

"Not really. It doesn't bother me that much." Yuki started walking to his room when he stopped, turned around, ran back to Kyo, and punched him in the face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Say one thing about Sora to Shigure and you'll be dead." Yuki grabbed Kyo's shirt. "You hear me?!"

"Yuki stop!" Looked ahead and saw Tohru. "Don't hurt Kyo! He won't tell, and I won't either!" So she had heard… "Let go of him Yuki!" Yuki obediently let go.

"Remember what I said."

"Tohru, what's going on?" Shigure asked as he walked up to the open door.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Tohru said, putting on a fake smile.

"Okay," Shigure said slowly. There was no way he would really believe Tohru, Yuki was sure of it. Yuki rushed to his room. He had to make Tohru leave, but could he really do that? Tohru had changed Yuki in more ways than one. Yet he loved Sora, and he wanted to get to know Sora better. It was one or the other. Sora or Tohru.

"Ugh, what do I do?!" Yuki thought angrily.

"Yuki?" Yuki's door opened and Tohru walked in. "You love Sora, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you have to do something you don't want to. Does it have something to do with me?" Yuki sighed.

"You don't need to worry." Tohru gave Yuki a puzzled look. "I can handle it," Yuki said, trying to assure Tohru. Tohru nodded.

"Whatever you say Yuki…" She then left, but Yuki could tell that Tohru was as suspicious as Shigure.

When Sora got home, Kana ran over to her. "What happened?" Kana asked excitedly. Sora carefully explained what happened. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to stop Yuki and risk losing your memories again? Or will you let him do it and have Tohru get the short end of the stick?"

"I don't know… but Kana, you need to meet someone. His name is Hatori Sohma."

"Really? I don't think I've heard of him before."

"Well, you need to see him. Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with him." Sora said slyly.

"WHAT?! Do you even know this guy?"

"A bit. I bet I'll get to know him better." Kana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say," said Kana.


End file.
